Simply
by ChibiJazRide
Summary: The ups, the downs, and everything in between that Antonio and Lovino faced throughout their lives. Spamano; different one-shots in the same AU: Some decisions and slip-ups are for the best. Or so, Antonio thought. Then again, without risks, they'd be stuck in a never-ending dance... and that caramel flavored kiss wouldn't have happened.
1. Simply

**Title:** Simply

**Summery: **Lovino wonders if the new year really was something worth celebrating. Tomorrow, everything would still feel the same, time wouldn't just change or anything. Although, maybe an offer from a certain Spaniard can change that.  
**Characters**: Antonio and Lovino, with mentions of Feliciano and Ludwig  
**Ages:** Around 24-ish

* * *

"_Move in with me?_"

Lovino gazed lazily over the landscape shrouded in darkness, yet dotted with bright lights. If he sighed out, he could've seen a small puff of air escape his lips into the clear and chilly night sky. It was a breathless sight, but that's what you got when you lived in a big city and on the outskirts, right? Or, at least when you attended a party that took place in a double story house on the outskirts of a big city. Either way, it was still a beautiful sight. Far from the city clutter, yet still in the lethargic traffic of the suburbs. The sound of muffled dance music beat in the background and sent rhythmic vibrations through him. Some type of rapid beat, the same type that that packed the dance floor and made bodies bump, slide, and move with one another. Maybe it was too crowded inside, Lovino would rather be outside than pressed up against all those bodies. He tightly gripped at the cool, metal banister the encircled the balcony, a sneer decorating his face as he heard his brother's shrill voice cut through the music and the glass French door that separated him from the massive crowd that waited for the new year. "Ludwig! Luddy!" Yes, he'd much rather be outside enjoying the view by himself. With no one there, no idiots there, to disturb him.

Lovino slumped forward letting the railing hold his weight, lost in his own thoughts. He glanced at his watch, only a few minutes left…

"_What?" A dazed Lovino asked. He paused, arm mid-air as he reached to grab his apartment keys. His fingers closed around empty air, cursing as he remembered that Feliciano had taken them having lost his own set. "You want me to…"_

"_Move in with me!" Antonio had said, hands shoved into his jeans shyly, but bright orbs sparkling out at him as they usually did. Smiling, Antonio shook his head making his curly mess of hair bounce. "Wouldn't you want to?"_

"_Er… you seriously want me to move in you?"_

"_Si, and Feli wouldn't have to take your key" At this he chuckled lightly, watching as Lovino turned the lock and closed the door behind him. "every time he lost his."_

_Lovino stayed silent as they made their way down the walkway that led to the small house. "Why the hell should I-"_

"_At least think about it?" They stopped outside of Antonio's black Nissan 350z. The car itself seemed to shimmer in the streetlights cast on it._

"_Fine, dammit. I'll think about, but hurry up and open the doors! Feliciano will turn on the fucking water works if we're late." Lovino snapped, blushing lightly from the offer. A bright smile and a click of a lock quickly chased his last words._

"_Thank you, Lovi!"_

Softly, he heard the doors open and clink back shut. Lovino didn't bother turning around knowing who it was already. "What do you want, idiot?" His voice rang out loud and clear, making him mentally flinch. Behind him, he could feel the person walk forward and circle tan arms around his waist, putting pressure lightly against his back.

Lovino shivered at the sudden body heat warming him up. He had only just realized he was cold from standing outside… _Damn him._

"It's a nice night," He glanced over his shoulder to be met by warm, forest green eyes -Antonio's- just as a chin was rested on his shoulder. "isn't it, Lovi?"

Letting out a low grunt of agreement, Lovino turned back to watching the scene before him. Their earlier conversation made it's way to his mind once again, he'd have give an answer eventually.

"_Give me another reason why the hell I should move in with you."_

"_Hm?" Antonio looked over at him, a slightly confused expression crossing his face. "Isn't the 'with me' reason enough, Lovi?"_

_Lovino scowled lightly, turning in his seat to stare out the passenger window "I said _another_ reason, Antonio."_

"_Another one? It'd be our own place." He could see Antonio's reflection in the glass, warm and open as always, but holding fondness and a little of something else._

"Why are you outside anyways? Aren't you cold?" Lovino snorted slightly, leaning back into Antonio's warm embrace. He could answer that in so many different ways.

_Because I don't need to be in there? Because I want to avoid people? Because… _"It's way too fucking crowded in there," he decided to mumble. As for being cold… Antonio had taken care of that.

"So you decided to come out here with only-" Antonio brought up a wrist to check his watch briefly. "five minutes left 'til the new year?"

Lovino just nodded biting back the comment at the tip of his tongue. "Is there something wrong with that?" He quickly turned around to face Antonio, arms crossing in front of his chest. The arms holding him had loosened slightly to allow the movement. "I would rather have spent the night just celebrating with you than attending this stupid party, dammit."

Antonio smiled, chuckling lowly as he rested his forehead on Lovino's. "But, we were invited. It would've been rude to say no, Feli _is_ your brother."

"…not his house though, stupid potato's…"

"Lovi, just come back inside. Please?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Antonio pulled back slightly, studying Lovino's face. "Is there a specific reason, or…"

Lovino sighed glancing out beyond the banister again, his voice, once again, carrying clearly. "…It's quieter out here, dammit… and…. I was thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes, stupid." Lovino's attention snapped back to Antonio's. Almost on impulse, Antonio checked his watch again: three minutes. "Will you stop checking the damn time?"

"Sorry, Lovi, I just want to know when the countdown starts." He shot a shy smile at Lovino.

Lovino rolled his eyes, wondering if the new year really was something worth celebrating. Tomorrow, everything would still feel the same, time wouldn't just change or anything. He had already fallen into a comfortable routine, one that the new year wasn't going to change at all. "Tch, you're not going to fucking force me inside, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Antonio shifted, moving Lovino's arms up to his shoulders and effectively making him blush. He licked at his lips before speaking again, looking nervous. "But, I do want to know if you want to move in with me. So, will you?"

Another sigh escaped from Lovino's lips. "…Does it really matter that much if I move in with you? We've been dating for a long time, I don't see how it-"

"Matters? It does to me…Wouldn't it be nice to live together~?"

"How the hell would it be nice? And I know I've asked something similar."

Antonio smiled brightly, his eyes gleaming as they gazed into Lovino's own pair. "I'd be able to see you all day and talk when one of us can't sleep, or just cuddle together on the couch after we eat or whenever we want to really."

"Idiot, more like whenever _you_ want…"

"So…? Will you move in with me?" He was hugged closer, his nose pressing lightly into Antonio's and his previous comment forgotten.

"I'll move in with you, dammit." Antonio's smile grew bigger at hearing Lovino say that. Happily, he squeezed the Italian tighter. "O-oi! Don't try to fucking break me!"

Laughing, Antonio did as told and relaxed his hold. The look of content on his face clearly matched his tone of voice. "Sorry, I'm just happy to hear that!"

"Yeah, whatever… but if you want me to move in then help me fucking move my stuff tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?" Lovino watched him stutter and check his watch again. "Of course! But, so soon?"

"It's a new year, isn't it?" They fell quiet for a minute, knowing it was true. Why not start living together on the first day of the year? It seemed like a good idea, start a new year, start a new way of living. And maybe, Lovino might start liking the first day of the year. It'd actually be different this year.

"_Ten! Nine!_"

Antonio blinked, hearing the sudden lack of music and their friends shouting out, loud enough to hear through the walls. "The countdown started… are you sure you don't want to be inside?"

"_Eight! Seven! Six!_"

"I'm sure, did you not hear the first time?"

"_Five! Four! Three!_"

Antonio smiled at him, leaning closer to him and tilting his chin up with one hand. It was the normal tradition any couple would have, kiss just as the clock hit midnight, but it was different on so many levels. This one kiss would seal the agreement of living together and opening up a new chapter of life's little adventures for them to share. Well, maybe that's what Antonio was thinking… Lovino's only thought was that the kiss was only proof of how long they had been together, and still felt the same about the other… or the simple passing of a milestone. The latter sounded more accurate.

"_Two! One!"_

Lovino met Antonio halfway right as they heard everyone inside happily yell "_Zero! Happy New Year!_" Their lips molded together almost instantly, eyes closing as they enjoyed celebrating the new year with the other and alone in the night. It was a simple kiss, long and sweet, lasting, but not more than it needed to be. In other words, their first kiss of the year was perfect, making both of them content. They pulled apart after a moment, maybe a minute, they'd lost track.

Inside, the party raged on with a new fire, but neither Lovino nor Antonio took much notice -they were too focused on the other. The party could have gone to hell for all it mattered to Lovino.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Lovi…"

"Buon Anno Nuovo, Antonio." In the second right after the final vowel of Antonio's name had escaped his lips, firework lit up the sky behind them as if on cue. He frowned slightly at how clichéd it seemed, but Lovino turned to look at them anyways, a sincere smile playing across his features. Albeit a small one, Antonio couldn't help but watch Lovino, lit up by the explosion of colors in the sky and the soft yellow lighting behind them. Lovino glanced sideways, eyes tracing Antonio's features before returning to watch the fireworks. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen the knowing in his eyes. "What are you staring at, idiot?"

Antonio chuckled. "You, caramelo." A blush lit up Lovino's face at the pet name, old memories bubbling up in the back of his mind. So old, he hadn't remembered they happened, a dream maybe, but not that… Even though his proof was standing in front of him. He had expected the answer, yes, but it was still surprising no matter the situation.

"You…"

"Hm?"

Lovino sighed, a faux annoyed expression painted carefully on his face. "Never mind." Quickly, he stepped away from the embrace, walking back towards the French doors. _Dammit, it really was cold out there. _He stopped at the doors, shivering as his hand came in contact with the metallic surface. Had he really become colder in a few minutes, or was it the lack of Antonio's body heat?

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside, why?" He smirked back at the slightly older man, caught between pulling Lovino back for a hug or following. "Isn't that what you came out here to do? Bring me back inside the party?"

"Eh, si!"

"Then hurry the fuck up!"

Antonio hurried forward, swinging an arm around Lovino's waist as they entered back into the warm house. He pulled Lovino close to him, smiling widely. Loud cheering floated up from the bottom floor. "Ah, Lovi, wait a sec." He stopped Lovino as they reached the top of the stairs, the flat of his foot on the step below so they were at about the same eye level, hazel colored eyes meeting green.

"What?"

Lovino was attacked by the other's lips sloppily landing on his in a chaste kiss. Gradually, the sound of catcalls and whistles made them pull away; embarrassment was evident on their faces in the form of dark blushes.

"Heh, I guess we're the center of attention…"

"You idiotic bastard." All bite in the comment was lost. He was smiling at Antonio, something that wasn't too usual an occurrence although it had happened more after their first year together.

Antonio smiled back, pressing a kiss to Lovino's cheek. He chuckled at the blush and slight shove he was given. "I know, Lovi."

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Feliz Año Nuevo- _****Happy New Year (Spanish)****_  
Buon Anno Nuovo- _****Happy New Year (Italian)****_  
caramelo-_**** sweetheart (Spanish, literally means 'caramel')**

**Ciao~ So, I decided to post something that wasn't... so depressing or with a dead Lovino. Most of my headcanons are in this AU actually... Anyways, please read and review! I don't own Hetalia and please enjoy!**


	2. Tiny Accidents and Dog Tags

**Title:** Tiny Accidents and Dog Tags  
**Summery:** Best friends are always together, always. Even when one of them moves away, they're still together in the little memories and mementos they shared.  
**Characters**: Antonio and Lovino, with mentions of Grandpa Rome and Feliciano  
**Ages**: Both Antonio and Lovino are around eight years old.

* * *

_Adonde fue el pasado que no volverá?_

It was their hideout, and had been since they had stumbled upon it one day after school while they chased each other through a thunderstorm. The little clearing stood nestled among a grove of trees and was only accessible if you climbed over the bared and overgrown roots from a fallen tree. It had a thick canopy of tree tops, letting in little streams of light that filtered through, and a soft carpet made up of moss and grasses, roots that were splayed above ground added little benches and table tops they could use as well. Between them, it was easily their favorite place in the whole world, which was the sleepy suburban city they lived in since they had never been further than the outskirts.

Antonio had never been able to figure how nature had created such a perfect place, or how they had been able to find it, not that it mattered at the moment. No, he could only think of finding his best friend, the previous thought just flitting by like the quick beat of a hummingbird's wing, as one of the thin beams fell across his face on his hike to the center of the grove.

Slowing down, Antonio paused as he turned around a tree near the entrance to listen. Was that a squirrel he was hearing, or was it just his friend moving around? The last time he had run to find Lovino there, he had pounced on one of those by accident… but whatever, that was then, not now. "Lovi?" he called out before he jumped up to grab at a branch to swing himself over twisting roots that laid at the entrance, "Lovi, are you here?"

Said seven year old's head popped out from in between two of the tree trunks with a glare set on the older Spanish child. Smiling, Antonio made his way over and sat down next to him, only to make Lovino frown at him. "What do you want, 'tonio?"

"Just wondering where you were," Antonio shrugged, "Your grandpa asked where you were, I said I hadn't seen you and he told me to find you and tell you to pack up your toys… but that sounds silly. I think he meant pick up!" He hadn't noticed how Lovino had suddenly frozen next to him, still chattering on about what the elder said. "You'd only need to pack up if you were going somewhere, right? And school's not out yet, so you couldn't go anywhere anyways."

"Right…" Lovino quietly agreed. The soft spoken answer made Antonio turn towards his friend confused, only to see the Italian with his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms locked tight around them, eyes focused on something that only he could see. "Of course."

Something was wrong, Lovino had never acted like this before. Antonio had found Lovino there before, but it was always out of frustration from school or being bored in his house and not finding him home. Frowning to himself, Antonio moved closer, his hand just barely reaching out to brush the other's shoulder. _Look at m- never mind,_ "Hey, Lovi?" He received a soft grunt in acknowledgement before he continued, "You're not moving, are you…?" He didn't need the nod Lovino gave him to confirm it, but it still sent a pang of sadness through him. Once Lovino left, Antonio wouldn't have a best friend anymore.

"Nonno found a better job somewhere else. He said if he waited longer, they'd give it to someone else. The idiot didn't even think about Feli and me before taking it." Lovino mumbled. Antonio just listened and tried to move closer, hoping that Lovino wouldn't push him away. He was just rewarded with a weak glare, olive eyes flashing amber-gold in the slight shade. "I want to be alone, stupid." With that, Lovino stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He looked annoyed, making Antonio hold his hands up to placate him. _Don't get mad_, "I just came to find you." He smiled, "Can't I do that? We're best friends, I'm supposed to be with you, aren't I?"

"You can leave your best friend alone when he wants to be alone, too, 'tonio!" Antonio pouted at Lovino's comment letting them both fall into silence, the muted hums of traffic drifting towards them from the nearby highway that would most likely be the one that took Lovino away. Exhaling loudly when he couldn't take the silence anymore, Antonio stood up. Lovino was going to _move away_ and he hadn't told him about it yet? They had known each other since Lovino had first moved _in_ before pre-K had started! That was almost forever ago!

"You're not going to talk to me?" The Italian shook his head, keeping silent. Seeing it as an open chance, Antonio stepped forward to hug him and felt arms return the embrace, _it's the least I can do_. "You can't even tell me when you're moving?"

Faintly, he heard a mumbled, "Later this week," before the pair of arms tightened their hold.

Antonio frowned, the week always went by so quickly. "That quick?"

"Don't ask me, stupid!" He felt Lovino push him away and noticed that his cheeks were a faint pink, "Can we talk about something else?"

Smiling for the moment, Antonio motioned to the entrance and hoped that the distraction worked, "Race you back?" He didn't know if he was offering so that Lovino would forget about it, or so that he could forget.

"You can't win against me!" Lovino said, a childish smirk playing over his lips as he made his way over the roots to the outside of the hideout.

"Of course I can! I just let you win!" pouted Antonio again. He followed Lovino, but instead of climbing over, he grabbed onto a branch. "Hey, no fair! You started first!" Silently, he thanked God that Lovino had quickly taken to the idea.

Lovino smugly looked back at Antonio, hands on his hips, "You're too slow! I told you, you can't beat me!"

Antonio laughed at the playful jeers, denying everything that was being said. He swung himself on the branch getting ready to jump, "Oh yeah?" With one last swing he let go, aiming to land in front of his friend, but he had miscalculated and barreled into him, knocking them both over. An 'oof' sounded from beneath him making Antonio laugh as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Sorry!" He sheepishly said after helping Lovino sit up.

"That's not funny!" Despite Lovino's words, his face showed an amused smile alight with held back laughter, although he still a slight glare in his gaze. "Be more careful, I'm not a marshmallow!"

"I know, sorry!" He smiled playfully before leaning forward to leave an apology kiss on Lovino's left cheek, _my fault, sorry! _He would know why Antonio had done it, they'd worked it out so they didn't have to say it out loud.

Lovino blinked, a slightly confused flash crossing his face. "You already sai-" he turned to look at Antonio, making their noses bump together and bringing their lips a few a few inches apart.

They stared at each other, frozen into their place even though the urge to move was prominent. Antonio felt his face flush from embarrassment, eyes going wide as he saw Lovino react in the same way. He could feel his heart beat like crazy against his chest, why was he feeling funny all of a sudden? They had only hit their noses together, an accident!

About to move away and apologize again, Antonio was stopped by the sight of Lovino closing his eyes tightly and moving forward to place his lips completely against the older's in a kiss. Blinking at the action, Antonio wondered why his friend had suddenly done that instead of moving away… making a quick decision, he copied Lovino, closing his eyes and pressing back, hands slipping on their purchase with the ground. He felt his heart pound even harder, hearing it in his ears and wondering if the Italian could feel the red hot heat of his flushed cheeks.

What was that supposed to be called, that feeling? He had no idea what to call it. It was crazy, best friends didn't kiss each other like the older kids did, or their parents! Antonio had never been a blushing mess because of the person he was closest to, but he kind of liked it; he felt all warm and fuzzy inside from being so close to Lovino. On impulse, his hand went up to cup Lovino's cheek, hadn't he seen that in a movie once?

Cold air suddenly rushed towards him, opening his eyes, he was just in time to see Lovino shoot up from his spot on the forest floor. Confusion raced across his face as let his hand fall back, watching Lovino panic. "S-sorry! That was- that…" Lovino's cheeks flared bright again, "That didn't happen! It didn't!"

Confused and feeling an emotion he didn't recognize, Antonio gazed at his friend as he sputtered and stumbled through more apologies before he ran off, leaving Antonio still on the ground. How had he never noticed how cute Lovino looked when he was being shy?

Where had that thought come from? Antonio swallowed, lifting his hand again to ghost over his lips. They felt weird and tingly, like Lovino was still there, but he wasn't. And his chest had a tight feeling that he knew had started as soon as their lips had met…

A small smile appeared on his face, fueled by the warm feeling that was taking over him. If Lovino had kissed him, that made him his first kiss, didn't it? First kiss by best friend! Even if he hadn't meant to hit his nose, it- The smile slipped off along with the feeling, leaving him cold and even more confused. He was going to kiss Lovino's cheek, not his mouth. So, he wasn't supposed to have his kiss, it was an 'oops' moment. He flopped backwards with a loud whine, was he supposed be happy, or sad it happened?

He'd always been told that when you had an 'oops' moments, you had to say sorry, his mom was always reminding him. Lovino had apologized and run away… and it _was_ an 'oops'; Antonio hadn't meant to miss his cheek, or bump noses, and maybe Lovino hadn't meant to kiss him. He had to apologize.

But he didn't want to.

_**~ooXoo~**_

Antonio silently watched from behind a bush as Lovino's grandpa buckled Feliciano into a car. Throughout the week, the Vargas's had moved their stuff from inside the house, and now all that was left was taking the last things in their car with them. He frowned, it felt like it was only yesterday when Lovino had run off. Neither had brought it up again, but then again, hadn't Lovino said it never happened?

He clutched a small, plastic bag in between his hands as he waited for Lovino to walk out. It would be the last he would be able to talk to Lovino and he wasn't going to miss it. As if on cue, his friend appeared from behind the house carefully holding a plotted plant in his hands and a smudged streak across his cheek. Running from his spot, Antonio smiled wildly, heartbeat already picking up like it did whenever he saw Lovino now, "Lovi, wait!"

Lovino stopped, blushed, and set the flowerpot down to cross his arms when Antonio reached him. "What?" Antonio smiled brighter, Lovino had been doing that blushing more often, too.

He glanced at the little plant before handing the bag over, "My mom made caramel candy for Feli and you. She also said something about hoping you like where you're moving."

"That's it? And Feli doesn't like it, remember when your mom tried to give him some and he spit it out, stupid?" Lovino said, opening the bag to take a piece out. Antonio watched him and laughed slightly at the memory.

"Right!" he reached into his pocket hand closing around two metal objects his dad had taken him to get the day before. "Hey, your leaving soon, aren't you?"

Lovino nodded slightly, "Yeah..." He blinked quickly before another blush formed on his face, "Don't think I'm going to hug you!"

Smiling slightly, Antonio shook his head, "I never said that, but you won't forget that I'm your best friend?"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"I'm not going to be able to see you anymore…" Saying it out loud made it feel more awful than he thought it would. Sheepishly, Antonio pulled out the objects looking at one and sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"What's that?" Lovino pointed at the things, not even seeing what they were before a lightly blushing Antonio managed to hang one around his neck, the little square-ish pendant bouncing against the front of his shirt. Staring at it, Lovino picked up in one hand and ran his index finger over the leafy design that curled around the bottom right end with a curly 'L' nestled among the vines. The silver necklace shone brightly in the weak sunlight of the morning.

Antonio reached over and turned the pendant over to the other side. "It's a dog tag! See? It has our names written on it, so you can't forget." Quickly, he pulled his own over his head, "and I have one, too. It just has an 'A' for Antonio instead of 'L' for Lovino." He really hoped Lovino wouldn't laugh at him for giving him a necklace.

Luckily, Lovino just stared at the dog tag, "I'm not a dog, stupid." He glanced up to see Antonio with an awkward look on his face before he frowned and placed a kiss on his right cheek, _thank you_.

"For what?" He asked. It was moments like those that had always managed to confuse anyone who saw them interact, one second they'd be talking, either one would do something, and they'd end up talking about something else. They'd always just answer that it was a system so they didn't have to always talk. Antonio liked not having to talk, although he still felt the need to say it out loud at times.

Blushing, Lovino stooped to pick up the plant, delaying the time to answer, "…everything." Did he mean everything as in the candies and necklace, or them being friends?

Smiling sadly, Antonio shook his head trying to get rid of the fluttery feeling that had come back. "Welcome…?"

A voice sounded out behind them, causing them to turn and see Lovino's grandpa motioning at him to hurry up. Lovino gave him a panicked look, before quickly turning back, "B-bye, 'tonio."

Antonio frowned and pulled him into a hug he knew his friend didn't want, but that he did. Lovino protested before he was let go, and ran towards the car holding the bag of caramel candies and the plant. Maybe those were tears in his eyes, maybe they weren't, he didn't really know. Watching his retreating back, Antonio whispered and waved, "Bye, Lovi…"

It wasn't until later that Antonio grew to learn that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Adonde fue el pasado que no volverá?- Where went our past that will never return? (Spanish)_**

**A/N: Ciao~ I will actually be writing for this spasmodically... The beginning phrase is part of an Enrique Iglesias song, "Donde estas, Corazón?", I recommend listening to it, but it ****_is _****in Spanish (^^). Anyways, I hope you liked the little insight into their past! I don't own Hetalia!**


	3. Amor del Bueno

_**Title:** Amor del Bueno  
**Summery: **Some decisions and slip-ups are for the best. Or so, Antonio thought. Then again, without risks, they'd be stuck in a never-ending dance... and that caramel flavored kiss wouldn't have happened.  
**Characters**: Antonio and Lovino  
**Ages:** Around 20_

* * *

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así,  
__En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi…_

"Mi amor." The words had been pleasantly meshed together in a semblance of strong, immeasurable fondness. But they had slipped out completely by accident, so easily that it had been like a knife cutting through warmed butter. He hadn't been planning on voicing his thoughts, or the one guilty pleasure of calling Lovino such loving pet names… in his own mind of course. There was always that fear of pushing him away with such a thing.

"What?" Lovino looked at him in a slight shock, the caramel covered spoon in his hand dropping onto the plate of sweets they were sharing with a clang. Antonio tried to plaster on a smile and cover it up with a 'hm?', if he dwelled on the thought of his action too much it would seem as if he'd done it on purpose. "Antonio, _what did you say_?"

He sighed and set his own spoon down, he couldn't just ignore what was happening anymore, but that's exactly what he would do anyways. Antonio forcefully made himself meet Lovino's wide, confused, and- was that hope flying around in the background of his gold flickering eyes? That one endearment term could destroy the already delicate friendship they had started to build up again ever since they'd found the other by coincidence and after a confirmation, in the form of their matching necklaces, that they were in deed the other's childhood friend.

It was a known fact that, yes, they were closer than normal friends were. And yes, they _were _just in fact dancing around each other with mutual feelings towards the other. It wasn't hard to notice it, everyone else did; especially when they both flushed and acted like hormonal teenagers around the other, or whenever they seemed content just leaning on each other in silence and joking around. It was a realization they had both come to know, yet hadn't acted upon. Any small slip-ups had quickly been integrated in their routine, but it had always been minuscule: the holding of hands, quick pecks on the cheeks, falling asleep on a couch cuddled up together for warmth... The list went on, falling just short of actual kisses and spoken statements, though Antonio had just broken that silent agreement.

Was there even a way to make this sound less awkward? "…Mi amigo?" he tried, nonchalantly picking up his spoon again to drizzle the sweet, syrupy concoction over a slice of lightly toasted bread. A snort and the arch of a single eyebrow met his response accompanied by a light shove to the shoulder. "Hey, I don't want to drip this on the table!"

"At least _try_ to be serious," Lovino huffed, "I know that wasn't what you said."

"Then why are you asking?" He stole a sideways glance towards Lovino, catching him with a thoughtful expression. Sometimes he wondered if Lovino purposely quirked the edge of his mouth while he thought, or if it was just a subconscious action… one of the many he found amusing to watch; the subtle shifts in facial movement that no one except Antonio seemed to notice, not that he minded in being the only one. He liked to think of it as a privilege, but at the moment, the familiar expression was different. It seemed almost as if Lovino was daydreaming.

A mumbled reply drifted in his direction after a while, making Antonio blink in confusion. And Antonio could just watch in a shock similar to Lovino's initial as he shook his head and raised the volume of his voice, "I'm making sure that I heard you right… So, dammit, tell me what you said!"

Make sure he heard right… somehow that set Antonio's heart to flutter crazily in his chest. Was there really anything wrong with repeating himself? Lovino had been the one who had started that simple, childish kiss right before moving. Lovino had been the one who had run off with his cheeks a flared up pink afterwards. The one who had made Antonio think over, and over, that maybe he had felt something more than mere friendship towards his best friend before finally accepting it and wishing that he had at least done something to keep in touch more than a decade back.

Reassured with himself that Lovino would most likely have a positive reaction, he smiled nervously and stared into Lovino's curious olive-toned gaze. "I said, 'mi amor'." He returned to his gaze to the sweets on the plate, watching Lovino's reaction in his peripheral vision. Lovino had his lips pursed, hand thoughtfully messing around with the silver dog tag that was still hanging around his neck. Antonio quickly heard a soft, stuttered 'oh' and the squeaking of the chair as Lovino turned back to their lunch, glad he wasn't flat out called upon and shoved at again.

They munched away at their snack quietly, outwardly paying no heed to the meaning of the short phrase, even if inwardly they were processing their thoughts at a thousand miles per minute. The only interruptions were the calming clinking of utensils and Lovino's necklace being fumbled around with.

Maybe it was better that they ignored it. That way, Antonio could be sure that he wouldn't make Lovino run off, or disassemble their still regenerating friendship… even with both of their emotions in neon colors floating above their heads…

He shook off the weird thought, considering to just blurt out whatever random comment he might come up with to regain Lovino's attention, which at this point, was centered on one of the freshly dipped, caramel-covered spoons that had yet to harden. He silently watched as Lovino drizzled the spoon's content over a brownie that was left over from Antonio's cooking class, and bit into it. Chuckling, Antonio reached over, calmly turning Lovino's head towards him even though his heart had started it's never-ending race in his chest. "You have some caramel left on your cheek, Lovi…" Licking the pad of his thumb to moisten it, he gently rubbed it against the edge of Lovino's mouth, poking his tongue out in a dramatic show of concentration. Antonio kept his eyes from straying up, making sure they stayed on the curve of the Italian's mouth and '_accidentally_' brushing his thumb across the entire expanse of his lower lip.

A shudder past through Lovino and Antonio could feel the other's eyes staring at him. He contemplated looking up, but stopped short, unsure of what he would see. Lovino could have easily been shuddering out of cold, not because what Antonio was doing. Sighing silently, he moved his thumb up and around the edge of his mouth, throwing caution away without a single thought and forgetting where he was for a moment.

He wondered what would happen if he just kissed Lovino right then and ended with their intricate dance around the each other. At least then, they'd finally figure out where they stood with each other. He knew for sure that he didn't view Lovino as just a friend, and he was almost completely sure that Lovino thought the same as well, though Lovino wasn't one to show his emotions... except for that one time...

It couldn't hurt, could it? The worst he could get was a shocked reaction, or a physical rejection followed (he hoped) by an apology kiss. With that in mind, he made a spilt second choice, closing his eyes and moving forward slowly. He could sense the Italian tense as he paused, hovering over Lovino's lip with his own. There was no going back now... he carefully pressed his lips to the Italian's, heart speeding up on its own accord.

_Warm..._ Antonio smiled to himself, pressing closer and moving his hand to caress the edge of Lovino's cheekbones. He angled his head, willing Lovino to reciprocate the action. Instead, he only managed to get Lovino to tense up. He almost pulled back, but tried reassuring himself with telling himself that the reaction was just from shock. Lovino would respond, he just had to get over the small amount of shock that he had. With even more caution then before, he pressed closer, willing Lovino to kiss him back by gently placing a free hand on his waist and keeping still until he felt Lovino press back. Not feeling any change in position, he let out a soft sigh, trying to pull back and apologize. _I guess I was wrong th- _his thoughts were interrupted by Lovino leaning in as he moved back, following him so that their lips never separated.

That made Antonio smile for a second time, making him shift forward and slowly swipe his tongue along Lovino's lower lip, memorizing the curvature of his mouth. Briefly, he wondered if he was imagining the response, but the doubt only lasted a second when Lovino hesitantly parted his lips a fraction of an inch. It felt like his heart had stopped for a second, a cold sensation drowning his insides and immediately being followed by a warm one. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in. The first thing he tasted was a bitter flavor, but the only thing flashing through his mind was that of dark chocolate brownies, specifically the ones he had made earlier, followed by the sweetness of caramelized sugar. But he wasn't even focused on that, his whole attention was on the fact that Lovino was kissing him back. As in, not pushing him away, _at all. _

It could have possibly been one of the happiest days in his life.

After savoring the kiss a bit longer, he broke it off, trying to regain his breath. His embarrassment made another appearance, staining his cheeks red as he looked up at the Italian. Lovino didn't look much different, a blush decorating his face and hazel eyes staring at him in surprise. Antonio tried to search Lovino's face for any clue as to what he might be thinking, hoping for the best. "Lovi?"

That seemed to have Lovino out whatever trance he had been in, blushing darker and standing up quickly, almost knocking Antonio back and leaving cold air to wrap around him. That tight feeling in his chest felt familiar...

"I, uh, have to go," Lovino mumbled out, fleeing from the kitchen. Blinking, Antonio tried to follow, watching from the edge of the living room as Lovino picked up his book bag and turned to leave. He could feel something inside break... but he had been so _sure_ that Lovino felt the same way... "See ya' around."

They stared at each other for a bit before Lovino tore away his gaze and hurried out, head down. Antonio flinched hearing the door click shut, turned to kick the couch, and ran his hand through his hair fiercely. He could've done something other than watch helplessly. How had he let Lovino, el regalito de Dios, leave with such a lame excuse? They had both arranged to spend the night together, purposely making it so that they had no other plans. Then again, he had acted on hesitant impulse. What a fitting oxymoron, he thought, anything else I could use to describe this?

For a second he wondered if he should go after Lovino: chase after him, _catch_ him, and kiss him senseless until neither of them could even stand right. Antonio ran a hand through his hair and turned towards his door, walking ever so slowly towards and lifting a hand to hover over the doorknob. He battled with his thoughts: go, or not? Lovino had kissed back the first time, let him taste the sweetness of caramel inside of his mouth, wouldn't it make him stupid to just let it go so easily?

Antonio shook his head and made his second split-second decision. He turned the knob, yanking the door open. "Lovi-!" He didn't finish stopping abruptly to avoid a collision. In front of him, Lovino stood with his hand raised and poised to knock, a look of determination frozen into his eyes. If he could look in a mirror, Antonio would have seen an exact replica of Lovino's shocked face on his own… they were probably thinking the same thing as well.

Lovino's eyes widened, letting his hand fall and tucking it into a pocket on his jeans. For a moment, he held Antonio's gaze before dropping it towards the carpeted floor, "I must be crazy to have come back."

A smile grew on Antonio's face, breath leaving him in the same instant. "That makes two of us crazy," he murmured, reaching out a hand to Lovino's cheek, maybe a second kiss wouldn't have the same reaction as before… In a second, Antonio had tilted Lovino's chin up and pressed against him before catching his lips in a short, passionate kiss, one arm awkwardly around the shorter male's waist and the other resting on his shoulder, palm against the nape of his neck.

Lovino let his satchel drop with a thud, cheeks radiating heat and most probably tinged red from embarrassment. That was the sight he was always aiming for, that blossom of embarrassment that had yet to fail to show Lovino's emotions. Antonio quickly guided him towards the couch, gently pressing Lovino to sit down and finally pulled away, lingering above Lovino's lips. "Dammit, are you trying to squish me into the furniture?"

Laughing, Antonio shifted slightly and pecked Lovino's cheek. "Are you saying I'm fat, Lovi?" A playful sparkle glimmered in his eyes, lips molded into one of his biggest and sincerest smiles.

The younger rolled his eyes, moving to pinch at the non-existent flab on Antonio's arms, "Exactly, you fatso."

"Why are you so mean to me? Aren't we friends?"

Lovino snorted at him, trying to push Antonio away so he could sit up. "Friends don't kiss their friends. And don't act like the definition of 'friends' can be changed."

Antonio helped him sit back up, "So, that word doesn't fit anymore?" After an embarrassed confirmation from the Italian, he continued, "what about boyfriend?"

He watched Lovino cross his arms and lean against the back of the couch while waiting for an answer. Lovino shrugged, an almost imperceivable smile pulling at the edge of his mouth that made Antonio feel warm inside. "That works."

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Mi amor- **_**my love (Spanish)****  
**_**amigo-**_** friend (Spanish****)**_**  
el regalito de Dios-**_** little gift from God (Spanish)**

_**Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así, -**_**And no one was looking for it, and no one planned it like this,**_**  
**__**En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi… **_**-It was in [our] destiny, that you were for me...**

**A/N: And there's another one-shot. It was supposed to be out last Thursday (the 15th, also my birthday), but the kissing scene was just "haha, nope, you're going to write exactly one sentence of me until Lovi runs!" Anyways, I hope that wasn't too cheesy. Lyrics at the beginning are from "Amor del Bueno" ('Good Love' roughly) by Reily and once again, in Spanish. I don't own Hetalia, Cryonic shall update tomorrow (hopefully), and hope you enjoyed! Please do leave a review if you have the time~, grazie!**


End file.
